Vehicles generally include electrical connectors for electrically connecting electronic components (e.g., vehicle seats, sensors, displays, speakers, electronic control units, etc.) together. Typically, an electrical connector includes one or more members or terminals that couple to respective one or more other members or terminals to complete the connection. Oftentimes, one of the members includes protrusions (e.g., male components) and the other includes indentations (e.g., female components) that receive the protrusions to couple the members together.